A Month With Jacob Black
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: She could hear nothing but his loving whispers. She could see nothing but his hypnotizing eyes. She could feel nothing but his scalding velveteen hands. She was hopelessly drowning in love and could do nothing to stop herself.
1. Chapter 1

Hunger wracked her body but did nothing to put a dent in her hurried pace. With every step, she found herself farther away from her home and her heart slowly cracked with it. She was running away, away from all that mattered to her.

Thunder deafened her ears, lightening blinded her eyes, billowing winds pushed aggressively but nothing seemed to matter. She could hear nothing but his loving whispers. She could see nothing but his hypnotizing eyes. She could feel nothing but his scalding velveteen hands. She was hopelessly drowning in love and could do nothing to stop herself.

Oh, Jacob…

I was irrevocably and undeniably in love with you.

***One Month Ago***

She was beginning to tire and run low on supplies. Meaning one thing. Another town full of humans and another week of menial labor.

Slugging what little of possessions she held with her over her shoulder, Amara strolled onto the unforgiving gravel road that seemed to cut through the thick trees.

Within a few feet, chipped paint on an aged wooden slab welcomed her into civilization.

Welcome to La Push

Seemed pretty homey. Maybe.

A sigh pushed past her pouted lips as she trudged into the small town. She hadn't even stepped ten feet into the town and she could already feel eyes on her. A strange crawling sensation crept up her spine as Amara slowed down. Her face remained stoic and still but her nose flared the slightest as she took in a large breath. The fresh woodsy smell met her at first but doubt still filled her. So she took in another breath and was sent into a sneezing fit. Something sickening and sickly sweet invaded her senses and it was far from pleasing. A ground shaking growl ripped through her throat as she let her belongings drop to the ground.

Vampire.

Without a second thought, Amara's feet thundered into the dense woods. Amara took in deep breaths in intervals as she tried to follow the sickening scent. The closer she got, the more mind numbing it seemed.

Left.

No, right.

Up ahead.

Slowing down her pace, the girl let her feet slow down into a casual trot. Her breath was even but her heart pounded through her ears. Ahead in the distance was a silhouette holding some sort of bulk in its arms.

Immediately Amara's eyes were drawn to the slumped figure in the arms of the Vampire. Eyes narrowing, Amara watched as the body was dropped carelessly onto the ground as the man-like creature finished feasting. During this time Amara quickly took in his, or at least she assumed, profile.

Six feet.

Long black hair pinned back with a gold gauntlet.

Pale-ass skin.

Muscular.

Bare feet. A traveler.

Black pants with ripped ends.

Red shirt.

No.

It wasn't a red shirt.

It was white.

Stained red.

So sweet the smell.

So sorrowful she felt as she heard the last breath of the woman.

So hollow were the eyes of the dead.

A growl ripped out from her throat before she could stop herself. Wasting no time, Amara crouched down onto her haunches before lunging forward.

Hands forward.

Hair flying.

Teeth baring.

Nose flaring.

The thrill of battle almost dampened the heavy dread of death.

Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain wracked her brain but did not deter her from raising her arms to clamp down on the vampire's arms as she slammed chest first straight into that of the males'; the last thing she wanted was to lose the ability to breath at all if the vampire had gotten hold of her chest region to crush her ribs in all. As the vampire hissed into her face, Amara let out a full blown snarl into his, her body literally shaking from the effort.

Tsschhkkk

CRACK

The full force of the tackle put an effective dent into the trunk of a nearby tree. But the fight was not over, neither player shaken or bothered by the sudden onslaught of brightly colored leaves falling all around them. Fall had taken it's toll on nature, littering the floor with it's once fresh fruits of the spring leaving them to the destruction of the battling duo. Hands grappling and legs dodging one another, neither party seemed to be able to control a solid dominance as they both struggled to block.

Sultry laughter left the hauntingly stunning male as he forced the unknown woman's face into the dirt. With her arms in lock, he lowered himself to inhale her scent.

"Delicious. No, tantalizing." He drawled in an accent she was not familiar with, if she weren't in this situation, she probably would have swooned. But now was not the time, considering the owner of the damned voice was about to bite her head off. Quiet literally.

His mouth pooling with venom, the vampire knelt to take a bite. A sliver of panic shot through Amara as she felt the cold breath brush against her neck.

"This will hurt,"

A grunt was his answer along with a well aimed kick. And as fast as the kick was planned, she was on top slamming her fist into his multiple times.

"Yeah, it really did hurt," she snapped as she clenched her throbbing knuckles. A snarl met her with a hint of lust and challenge. And then they were at it again creating wreckage all across the forest floor.

Slamming the vampire's head into the ground with her elbow firmly into his throat, Amara had unfortunately landed them straight into a blood pool.

But the move had the vampire twitching and pausing as the smell of a fresh kill engulfed him all around. And before he could feel the sudden drive of hunger, Amara had her other arm down to clamp down on his jaw.

CRACK

Thunk.

Harsh breaths passed her lips laboriously as the beaten female stared down at the unblinking eyes of the beautiful male, the vampire. His head severed from his body, yet not fully dead, he struggled to keep what life was left in him. But he could only watch desperately as the amazon-like woman shuffled her bloodied hands into her pants to pull out a lighter.

Amara stared down at her most trusted and oldest companion; a lighter built and made way before the 20th Century but still just as affective and useful. Flipping the cap off the lighter, the woman crouched and lit the head on fire. She watched with no pity or disgust as the mouth of the killer opened to scream silently. Moving on she quickly worked to set the headless body, then with hesitance, the dead woman's body on fire. It wasn't a proper funeral but she preyed softly for her soul for peace, it was a heavy price to be involved in the world beyond the illusion of reality. Even if it was accidentally.

The sun was beginning to set quite early in the evening, but then again she was pretty far up north in the country. As the last rays of sunlight left her back, the blazing fire of the bodies sickening warmed her body until the last ember died. The black smoke quickly disappearing into the darkened skies. But the smell lingered, the disgusting smell of death.

Ironic how the death of a killer burned just as, if not more, brightly than the fire of the girl's funeral. Beautiful till the end.

A snort left past her pink lips as Amara curled her lip in disgust. She did not personally hate the vampires, or any other creature. But it saddened her how the soul of worth of an individual did not always shine through on their physical beings. That concept leading to the very death of the human girl, she was blinded by false beauty.

And without another glance, Amara began trekking back toward where she had dropped her belongings. There was nothing left to do there now.

Her ink black hair almost seemed to blend in with the darkness along with black jeans. And as the dark settled, the stars awoke to light up the darkest of nights. Her dark azure eyes seemed to glow almost ethereally, framed thickly by her eyelashes and almond shaped eyes. She was a rough beauty, powerful independence in each step.

With her belongings back in hand and a jacket to cover her, Amara once again continued onto the pathway. The night was still young, and the creatures of the dark were waiting.

Faint heavy footsteps had her pausing in her step, a whole army of footsteps were heading in from all directions around her. With wide doe-eyes, Amara whipped her head around to try and get a glimpse of what was making the noise. But before she could take another step, twin bright lights illuminated the ground around her. A car was coming down the road at a calmed pace, straight towards her. Startled, the woman stood in place just staring as the car slowed down beside her.

Sheriff

It was a cop car and the sheriff got out of the car to get a clear look at her.

Amara was in a peculiar situation as she found herself making eye contact with the law enforcement.

Shit.


End file.
